


Occupied

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I can only write people meeting, I can't figure out how to write relationships or them getting to know each other, I guess this is crack, I had no idea how to end this, M/M, also another university AU because I can't help myself, at least the beginning is, definitely need to work on that, everyone seemed to enjoy panicked gay! jisung, so may I present very panicked gay! jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “Seungmin, as my best friend, I need you to kill me now,” Jisung panted, back pressed against the recently slammed door of their shared dorm room. “This is a crisis.”-“Imayhavewalkedinonthehottestguyevertakingashower.”“You what now?”“I walked in on someone in the showers! And he was super hot! And I need to be dead now so I don’t have to deal with it!”





	Occupied

“Seungmin, as my best friend, I need you to kill me now,” Jisung panted, back pressed against the recently slammed door of their shared dorm room. “This is a crisis.”

Jisung tore across the room towards his desk, rifling through the drawers until he came up with what he was looking for. He crossed to where Seungmin was sitting on his bed and shoved the scissors into his hand, “Please stab me in the throat.”

“As tempting as that sounds,” Seungmin set the scissors down and raised an eyebrow, “do explain.”

“Details aren’t important,” Jisung made a grab for the scissors, cheeks flushed and eyes wild. “If you won’t do it, I can just do it myself. I’ve heard that if your roommate dies, you get a 4.0 for the semester. So this is a mutually beneficial situation.”   


“I can get a 4.0 on my own without your death on my hands,” Seungmin slipped the scissors underneath his pillow and sat on it. “Explain.”

Jisung’s eyes darted around the room, but there were no other weapons in sight. His shoulders slumped slightly as his manic energy dimmed, “Imayhavewalkedinonthehottestguyevertakingashower.”

“You what now?”

“I walked in on someone in the showers! And he was super hot! And I need to be dead now so I don’t have to deal with it!”

Seungmin snorted out a laugh, much to Jisung’s dismay, “Of course you did.”

“You know how paranoid I’ve been about these stupid communal bathrooms!” Jisung crossed to his side of the room and grabbed a plushie off his bed, firing it at his friend’s head. “This is an actual nightmare.”

“How did you do it anyway? Didn’t you hear the shower running?”

“No,” Jisung pouted, throwing himself on the bed and burrowing his face into his pillow. “I was so worried about someone walking in on me, so I went to the furthest shower cause I thought that would be the last one someone would go to and I was so in my head that I just opened the curtain without thinking about it and he was in there and now I need to die.”

“What did you do? Did you apologize? Close the curtain?”

“I covered my eyes and ran away!”

“Such an idiot,” Seungmin rolled his eyes. “All you had to do was say something like ‘my bad, dude’ and close the curtain and it would have been fine. He’s probably showered with other people before in a locker room or a gym or something. You made it weird by acting like it was weird.”

“Sorry my reaction wasn’t heterosexual enough for you!”

A knock at the door interrupted them and Jisung flung himself off the bed, scrambling to slide underneath as Seungmin stared at him, “What are you doing?”

“Hiding!” Jisung hissed. “What if it’s him?”

“Why would he be coming to our room?”

“I don’t know!” Jisung pressed himself flat to the floor, “But if it is him, you don’t know me.”

Seungmin mumbled something about drama queens as he got up and crossed to the door, tugging it open, “Yeah?”

“This is Han Jisung’s room, right?”

The door blocked Jisung’s view of the person on the other side, but the voice was definitely pretty enough to match the boy from the showers.

“Never heard of him.”

“That’s funny, because his name is on the door,” the voice responded. A hand came into view, clutching Jisung’s towel. “He dropped this in the bathroom.”

“Thanks,” Seungmin accepted the towel. 

“And tell him it’s fine. Shit happens.”

“I’ll pass on the message,” Seungmin promised as he shut the door.

“Why is your name embroidered on your towel?” Seungmin threw the offensive object at Jisung as he crawled out from under the bed, snorting when it landed on his head.

Jisung ripped the towel away from his face and scowled at his best friend, “My mom did that so I wouldn’t lose it.”   


“Anyway, you heard the dude. He said it was fine. No need for dramatics.”

“I don’t care what he said!” Jisung shoved his towel back in the closet before collapsing on his bed. “I can never go back in the bathroom. Actually, I can never leave this room. I’m going to have to start peeing in a bottle.”

“You will not pee in here,” Seungmin threw Jisung’s plushie back at him, hitting him square in the face. “Absolutely not.”   


“What am I going to do?” Jisung whined. “I can’t go out there! What if I run into him again?”

“Jisung,” Seungmin’s voice was growing weary, “he said it was fine. You walked in on the dude in the shower. It’s over. It’s done with. Move on.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who’s going to be seeing his naked body in your dreams for the next month!”

-

“As much as I love not having to see your face in the morning, is this really necessary?”

Jisung adjusted his face mask and lowered the brim of his hat, tugging it until it rested against the top of his sunglasses, “Very necessary. Is the hallway clear?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, but took a peek out into the hall anyway, “Yes, we’re good.”

“Go quick,” Jisung gave his friend a light shove on the back and the two of them stumbled out into the hallway. Jisung slammed the door closed behind them, “Go, go, go.”

“I am walking at a leisurely pace. I am not sprinting down the hallway just because you’re paranoid.”

“Awful, you are an awful best friend,” Jisung muttered, clutching tightly at the straps of his backpack. “Can you at least keep your voice down?”

They were halfway down the hall when a door on Jisung’s left opened up and his worst nightmare stepped out, looking unfairly gorgeous under the fluorescent lighting.

Jisung ducked behind Seungmin, clinging to his friend as he searched desperately for an escape, “Shit, shit, shit.”

The boy laughed lightly at Jisung’s antics before smiling at the pair of them, his eyes crinkling adorably, “Hello again.”

“Hello,” Seungmin responded, lifting his foot to jab Jisung in the shin with his heel. “Fancy seeing you here. In the hallway. Where you live. And will be living all year. Just like us. A fact that some people need to stop panicking over and just get used to.”

“Hello, Jisung,” the boy peered over Seungmin’s shoulder and gave him a little wave, giggling when Jisung pressed his flaming face into Seungmin’s backpack. “Did you friend return your towel?”

Jisung let out a strangled noise, which earned him another bright laugh from the beautiful stranger, “My name is Minho. In case you were wondering.”

“I’m sure he was.” Seungmin elbowed Jisung in the gut, successfully dislodging his friend from his back. “I’m Seungmin.”

“Nice to meet you both.” Minho suddenly reached out, hooking a finger underneath Jisung’s mask and tugging it down. “Don’t hide your face,” he winked as he began to walk backwards down the hall, “I like to see you blush.”

-

“How’s university going? It’s so boring here without you guys,” Jeongin’s small voice spilled out of the speakers of Seungmin’s phone, filling their dorm room with the sounds of home. “I can’t believe I have to survive a whole year alone.”

“University has already broken Jisung, and it’s only day two.” Seungming flipped his phone around to show Jeongin the other side of the room, where Jisung was hanging halfway off his bed. One arm and one leg dangled to the ground, his face smushed into his tangled sheets. “I don’t know if you can hear, but he’s been making this weird groaning noise for the last hour.”

“Are classes already that hard?”

“Class didn’t do this. A boy did this.”

Jisung fell off the bed completely and crawled on his hands and knees to Seungmin’s side of the room. He surged up and grabbed the phone from his friend, holding it way too close to his face as he spoke to Jeongin, “I need you to kill me.”

“Not this again,” Seungmin rolled his eyes and plucked the phone from Jisung’s grip. “Long story short, he walked in on a hot dude in the shower last night and this morning said hot dude told Jisung he liked seeing him blush. He has since stopped functioning.”

Jisung flopped backwards onto the floor, staring up at the stained ceiling, “Help.”

“I agree, you do need help.” Seungmin said goodbye to Jeongin and snapped a picture of Jisung, fingers flying over his phone, “I’m sending this to Minho. To show him how much he’s broken you.”

Jisung sat up so fast he felt a twinge in his neck. He latched onto Seungmin’s ankle, trying to tug his friend down on the floor with him, “Why do you have his number? Why do you hate me?”

“He’s hilarious,” Seungmin turned his phone towards Jisung, briefly showing the conversation he had going with Minho. “I ran into him when I was coming back from class. You know, when you were trying to break in through the window in order to avoid crossing paths with him again. He gave me his number then. He also asked about you. Wanted to know what you thought about his body. I told him you thought he was banging.”

“I’ll kill you and then myself,” Jisung batted at Seungmin’s hands, trying to wrestle his phone away from him. “Where are the scissors? What did you do with them?”

“Relax, I’m kidding.” Seungmin held his phone above his head so Jisung couldn’t reach it, “He did ask about you though. About your sexuality. I didn’t tell him. Didn’t think it was my information to share.”

“Glad to know my gay hasn’t be showing,” Jisung muttered sarcastically. “What a relief.”

Seungmin brought his phone down to squint at it, “Oh, looks like he’s on his way over here.”

“He’s what?” Jisung shrieked, throwing himself across the room and into his bed. He shimmied under the covers until he was completely hidden from view. “If he asks, I’m dead.”

A knock at the door sounded a second later and Seungmin yelled that it was open as Jisung burrowed deeper into his blankets.

“Hey, Seungminnie.” Jisung felt a sudden pressure on his bed, then a warm weight settled over his legs. A hand patted tentatively at his stomach, “Hey, Jisungie.”

Jisung peeked out from under the covers to see that Minho was on his bed, back against the wall and legs thrown over the lump of Jisung’s own legs. Minho smiled at him when he saw him looking and Jisung squealed, pulling the covers up quickly to hide his flaming face.

“You get flustered so easily,” Minho giggled. “It makes it fun to tease you.”

“Glad my suffering amuses you,” Jisung mumbled.

Minho reached over and tugged the blankets down to reveal Jisung’s wide eyes, “Cute.”

“He’s already barely functioning,” Seungmin chimed in from across the room. “Please don’t add any more fuel to the fire.”

“I understand if you don’t want to answer.” Minho kept his eyes locked with Jisung’s, “But are you having a gay crisis because you walked in on me in the shower? I know I’ve barely spoken to you and when I have it’s just been to tease you, but I don’t want to be the cause of your gay awakening and then just leave you to deal with it on your own. So if you need to talk, I’m here.”

Jisung lowered the blankets a little more, freeing his nose and pink cheeks, “No, I, um, I already knew I was gay. But thanks.”

“I think you’re the first naked dude he’s seen in person.”

“Shut up!” Jisung sat up and whipped his pillow across the room at Seungmin, his face burning. “You’re a terrible friend.”

“Judging from the way you’ve been acting, I’m going to guess you liked what you saw,” Minho winked, causing Jisung to flop back down and bury himself in the covers once again.    


“Please kill me.”

-

“Hey, Sungie!”

Jisung tugged his headphones out of his ears and glanced up, flushing as he made eye contact with Minho. He was lounging on his stomach on his bed, textbook open atop his pillow and highlighter in his hand.

Jisung took a small step towards the open door of Minho’s dorm room, tangling the wires of his headphones between his fingers, “Hi.”

“Come here,” Minho waved him in enthusiastically, shutting the book and rolling over until he was sitting up with his feet dangling off the bed.

Jisung slipped inside tentatively, hovering by the doorway as Minho beamed at him, “How was class?”

“I-it was okay,” Jisung’s eyes danced across the walls, taking in the pictures that Minho had plastered there. All the photos featured Minho and two beautiful boys that Jisung imagined were his friends from back home. “Boring.”

“What are you majoring in?” Minho seemed genuinely interested, cupping his chin in his open palms as he stared at Jisung.

“Oh, um, music production. With a minor in creative writing. W-what are you doing?”

“Dance.”

“That makes sense,” Jisung mumbled, forgetting for a second that he was speaking out loud. “That’s why you have such a great body.”

Minho’s laugh brought him back to reality and Jisung felt his face burn, “Thanks, Sungie.”

“I’m really sorry,” the tangled wires in Jisung’s hands were suddenly the most interesting thing he had ever seen, “for walking in on you.”

“It’s okay. I swear. You can stop being embarrassed about it.”

“That was my biggest fear about coming to college,” Jisung looked up as he confessed. “Having someone walk in on me in the showers. And then I did it to someone else. On the first day.”

“They really should have doors instead of curtains,” Minho agreed. “But it’s not a big deal to me. So please don’t stress about it. I want to be your friend and I can’t do that if you keep hiding everytime you see me.”

“How can you be so casual about it?” Jisung muttered, toeing at the edge of the throw rug that covered most of Minho’s floor.

“I’m comfortable with myself and I’m comfortable with being wanted. It’s clear that that’s not something you’ve come to terms with yet, which is fine. You have plenty of time to explore yourself and your sexuality. I just want you to know that it doesn’t bother me. If you’re thinking about me in that way. It’s okay.”

Jisung covered his blushing face with his hands, but it did nothing to block out the softness and sincerity of Minho’s words. 

“Thank you.”

-

Jisung opened the door to his room when he heard a knock, surprised to see Minho standing there.

“I want to show you something,” Minho held out a hand. When Jisung hesitated, Minho reached out and wrapped his fingers around his wrist, tugging him down the hall. “You’ll like it, don’t worry.”

Minho dragged him into the bathroom, releasing him once they were inside. “Go over to the showers,” Minho nudged him lightly. “Check it out.”

Jisung took a few slow steps over towards the shower banks, immediately noticing what Minho was talking about. Now, outside every shower, was a sign that said ‘open.’

“The other side says occupied,” Minho’s voice echoed in the tiled room. “You just flip it when you go in and out. I’ve already talked to everyone else on the floor about it. They’re all cool with it.”

Jisung ran a finger over the edge of the small wooden sign, disbelief in his voice, “You did this for me?”

“Well, yeah. I didn’t want you to worry as much about showering.”

“That’s really…” Jisung glanced up, his gaze meeting Minho’s soft one. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Minho smiled at him, eyes scrunching adorably. “Now will you do something for me?”

“Of course,” Jisung breathed. “Whatever you want.”

“Go on a date with me.”

-

Jisung’s lips crashed against Minho’s and the two boys went stumbling backwards, giggly and drunk off each other. 

“I can’t believe we’re making out in the bathroom,” Minho laughed, pulling back briefly before pressing a few heated kisses to Jisung’s mouth. “Our roommates suck.”

Jisung made a noise of agreement, reaching out to tug the shower curtain closed without detaching his lips from Minho’s.

“Wait,” Minho pulled back, much to Jisung’s dismay. He stopped Jisung from closing the curtain and reached out himself, flipping the sign from ‘open’ to ‘occupied.’ He dragged the curtain shut behind him and grinned, “You may now proceed.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to everyone who's read and enjoyed my writing, it means the world to me and thanks for all the kudos and comments on my other works <3


End file.
